


His best friend

by Yellowleaf



Category: 87line, MBLAQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byunghee is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His best friend

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Byunghee teases his leader from underneath him. Seungho can see goosebummps on Byunghee’s skin and wonders whether he is cold. He looks down at his own skin and is surprised to find goosebumps across his own. Being stark naked in the middle of winter and seeing goosebumps shouldn’t be a surprise but Seungho isn’t cold and figures Byunghee isn’t either.

 

“Seungho?” Byunghee’s fingers touches his face, gaining his leader’s attention.

 

“You look worried.” Byunghee adds, trailing his fingers down Seungho’s naked skin.

 

“Should I be?” Seungho settles his naked frame down on Byunghee’s and folds his arms around his lover’s head. Byunghee’s fingers are slowly trailing across his lower back. Warm fingers are firm across his skin and he relishes in the touch. Seungho smiles and touches his lips to Byunghee’s jaw and traces soft kisses until he reaches his lips.

 

“Seungho.” Byunghee murmurs into Seungho’s lips as he brings up one of his knees, parting Seungho’s in the process. Seungho licks at Byunghee’s lips, holding down his head with one of his free hands.

 

“The neigh…bours…I think,” Byunghee touches his lips to Seungho’s thick lips and sucks once.

 

“They know…hmmm...”Byunghee moans when Seungho trusts his hips down hard against his.

 

“That we fuck.” Byunghee manages before pushing his tongue inside Seungho’s mouth.

 

The kiss is deep and hard and Seungho loves that Byunhee knows no other way.

 

 

 ---

 

 

It is Byunghee who pulls the blanket over them and Seungho is thankful. His body feels weak this winter’s night and he is glad Byunghee cannot feel his weariness. Byunghee settles his head close to Seungho’s and runs his fingers through his sweat covered hair.

 

“Love you.” Seungho hears and he smiles, opening his eyes to take a peak at Byunghee. Because that last part is out of the ordinary and he wonders whether Byunghee knows something that he shouldn’t.

 

His best friend is looking at him with those curious brown eyes and Seungho cannot help but ask.

 

“You love me?” Seungho breathes, letting his fingers trail down in search of Byunghee’s.

 

“I always love you.” The main vocalist answers straight away, meeting Seungho’s fingers halfway. He gives them a tight squeeze and folds his fingers around them.

 

“Jung Byunghee?” Seungho nudges his face closer to Byunghee’s and settles down, leaning his head down so that his lips are touching the base of his lover’s shoulder.

 

Seungho knows Byunghee is still watching him and he knows he is a little worried because he can sense it by the feel of the younger man's body against his own.

 

“I love you too.” Seungho whispers and kisses Byunghee’s shoulder.

 

“Of course you do.” Byunghee’s voice is warm and soft in his ears and Seungho shuts his eyes, smiling at his words.

 

“Byunghee?” Seungho mutters and he can tell he is close to sleep.

 

“Mmmm?”  Byunghee is still stroking his hair and Seungho thinks it is the best feeling in the world.

 

“The neighbours. They know that we fuck.” Seungho smiles lazily, tracing his thumb along Byunghee’s wrist under the sheets.

 

‘What!?” The stroking stops and Seungho laughs.

 

“Your moans. The whole block can hear them.”

 

“Well.. . that’s not not my fault.” The stroking restarts.

 

“No. It’s mine.” Seungho murmurs, bathing in the warmth of his lover’s skin.

 

'Fuck them' is the last thing Seungho remembers escaping from Byunghee’s lips before succumbing to his dreams where he meets Byunghee once again.


End file.
